Businesses, schools and other entities have long employed the use of signs and other media to attract, inform, and/or direct customers, such as by advertising a special promotion or event, providing directions to a specific location, and so forth. One popular technique is to attach signs to portable A-frames and/or sandwich boards and place them by store fronts or on sidewalks next to busy highways in order to draw the attention of both pedestrians and motorists. A big drawback is the ground must be level to minimize falling over. Also, unless anchored, the wind can often blow over such devices. Further, the size of the sign used is limited to the device's display window and most likely is not large enough to display information effectively. Sign visibility is another drawback because these devices display signs at ground level and not at elevated levels where it is easier to engage the attention of passersby. Finally, most such devices are usually carried inside at night so user fatigue and ease of use are drawbacks. Other techniques include using fixed sign frames embedded in the ground and hanging signs from storefronts itself.
Another market application is hanging and displaying retail products such as clothes and plants both inside buildings and outside by the storefronts. One technique is to use wheeled carts that have hanging racks. A big drawback is leveling the cart on uneven ground. Another drawback is the braking mechanism to prevent un-controlled rolling. Most carts have wheels with foot brakes. Such brakes are hard to engage and eventually wear out over time. Maneuverability can be a drawback especially in confined and restricted display areas. Many carts are heavy and have limitations with wheel size plus some of the wheels may not swivel. Other advertising applications include use of electrical signs and mechanical devices requiring access to power sources. They have the same display shortcomings as do signs and retail products.
Therefore, what is needed is an advertising platform that is portable, adjustable, versatile, lightweight, mobile, sturdy and wind resistant and that can easily support and elevate media and products above traffic and over rough terrain and obstacles including ditches and bushes.